


And When We're Bored We Play in the Woods (Always on the Run From Captain Hook)

by Soliloquy3000



Series: Carlos's Home for Lost Boys and Girls [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: BAMF Carlos de Vil, Carlos de Vil loves kids, Carlos de Vil-centric, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Protective Carlos de Vil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquy3000/pseuds/Soliloquy3000
Summary: When someone dared to hurt one of the kids Carlos takes care of, Carlos goes and shows them who's boss.
Relationships: Carlos de Vil & Diego de Vil, Carlos de Vil & Original Female Character(s), Carlos de Vil & Original Male Character(s), Dizzy Tremaine & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Uma & Carlos de Vil & Harry Hook and Gil
Series: Carlos's Home for Lost Boys and Girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800571
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	And When We're Bored We Play in the Woods (Always on the Run From Captain Hook)

**Author's Note:**

> TW for implied rape/non con and violence. Carlos beats someone up, and it's really badass.
> 
> Also the title still comes from Lost Boy by Ruth B

It had been four years since Carlos had opened up his orphanage, and it had been far more crowded than Carlos had thought it would be. It pained Carlos to see how many people didn't care about their kids, but Carlos comforted himself with the knowledge that those kids were living with a slightly better life with him than their parents. 

He remembered when the first girl who was above the age of a toddler. She was holding six cans of vegetables, and looked at Carlos with big brown eyes. Carlos swept her into a big hug and promised that he'd take care of her. She said her name was Nikki. He gave her a room to herself, but she spent the first couple weeks cuddled up with him on the floor with the toddlers. People dropped babies off almost daily, but small children were a little new to him. Nevertheless, Carlos took it all with stride. His house was huge, which allowed him to give each child a bed. He tried placing siblings together, and tried pairing kids up based on their age, but no one told him anything above the kid's name when they were dumping them off at Carlos's house.

As much as Carlos would've liked to keep every kid forever, he knew he couldn't do that. So Carlos taught them everything they might need to survive when they grew too old and had to leave. He taught them how to steal, how to fight, how to take care of themselves. Carlos had to figure all that out on his own, and he would never wish that upon anybody.

Both Uma's crew and the VKs came in occasionally, mostly to mock him, but sometimes they gave him a can of food in exchange for a room for a night. He remembered one night when Mal and Evie gave him a whole crate full of toys and storybooks for young children in exchange for a bedroom. Carlos had led them to the third floor, where none of the kids slept, in case they did anything that he didn't want the young children to hear. They snickered the entire way up the stairs.

Uma, Harry and Gil had given him first aid supplies in exchange for two nights. They were shooting each other sultry looks. Carlos was sure to put them up in the fifth floor, the highest one. He blushed the entire way up.

None of the kids had grown past the age of ten, so Carlos had time to draw up a plan on what to offer them the day they did turn ten. He decided to tell them that they could stay if they helped him. That would mean helping care for the kids, and stealing them food and other stuff like that. If they didn't want to, then they could go and join either the pirates or the VKs. Carlos dreaded for any of them to do that, but he knew realistically, that was probably the option the kids would choose.

Carlos didn't know when any birthdays were, so he used the day they were dropped off as a significant day. He'd also read a book on babies, and how old they would be when they started doing certain behaviors, such as sitting and walking, so he was able to base age on that.

Diego came by once a week, but Carlos was armed with a bottle full of concealer to hide the bruises under his eyes from his cousin's prying gaze. So far, Diego hadn't found an excuse to shut down the orphanage, much to Carlos's relief. He was in too deep to quit then.

The first seven toddlers had all grown up into the most adorable four-to-six year old children. From what he'd been able to approximate, Harris, Fletcher and Olivia were six, Rosie and Dizzy were five, and Mia and Cameron were four. Judging on looks, Carlos was also able to guess that Cameron and Harris were brothers, and Fletcher and Mia were also related in some way. Rosie and Olivia weren't related, but he could tell that Olivia was protective of Rosie in the way that an older sister was of her younger sister. Older children sometimes arrived in pairs, holding food and other things Carlos could use in their hands. These kids knew their names, and had a vague idea of how old they were. Carlos would put them into rooms with other kids, and told them exactly where he slept. It worked, for the most part. The older kids only came to him in the night if they wet the bed or if they had a nightmare. Sometimes, the didn't even come to him for that. They had each other.

So, somehow, the orphanage idea had yet to blow up in his face. Carlos had sufficient food and supplies for all of the children he looked after. No one messed with the children.

Until someone did.

Carlos let some of the older kids go out by themselves when he thought they could defend themselves from anyone that might mess with them. But, he had thought that there were lines that even villains wouldn't cross. Especially concerning kids.

He was wrong.

One day, Carlos was cleaning up, when Harris, Olivia and Rosie all came in. Olivia was staring at nothing, her clothes covered in blood, tears silently leaking out of her eyes. Harris and Rosie were both trying to get her to react to something. "Carlos!" Rosie cried, pulling at his hand. "Axel from Uma's gang took Olivia and hurt her!"

Carlos ran to the kids, and bent in front of Olivia. "Olivia," he said softly. She didn't react. "Can I put my hands on your shoulders?" Nothing happened for a second. Then, she jerkily nodded, allowing Carlos to gently touch her shoulders. "Can I hug you, now?" Olivia didn't do anything for a full minute. Then, she threw herself into Carlos's arms, sobbing hysterically and clutching his chest. Carlos hugged her gently, but tightly, and pulled them to a seated position. "Harris, Rosie," he asked gently, as to not scare them. "Can you get me the first aid box? It's in the bathroom." 

They nodded and rushed off. Olivia was still weeping into Carlos's chest. "Hey, Liv," Carlos said gently. "Where does it hurt?" Shakily, she pointed between her legs, where blood was leaking out steadily. Carlos's blood ran cold. Suddenly, he knew exactly what happened to Olivia.

Some of the relatively older kids came to him. Sam and Henry, a pair of nine-year-old brothers, gently offered to clean Olivia up. They helped Carlos with the younger kids a lot, so Carlos knew that Olivia wouldn't freak out with them. He gently handed her to them, and she clung to Henry while Sam started to gently bandage her up. "You two are in charge until Diego gets here," Carlos murmured to both, before he grabbed his jacket and left. His blade was in the pocket. Carlos knew he had to take care of this by himself.

Carlos went to Diego's house first, knocking on the door hard until Diego came out, half asleep. He woke up when he saw the murderous expression on Carlos's face. "'Los," he said carefully. "What happened?"

"Someone raped Olivia," Carlos snarled. Diego froze, before a horrified look got on his face.

"You gonna take care of it?" Carlos nodded. Without another word, Diego started towards the orphanage.

Carlos then went to Uma's ship. He did not intend to make an enemy of the pirates, but he did not intend to let people think they could touch someone under his protection and get away with it. Gil smiled at him when he saw, but Carlos was in no mood to smile back. "I need to speak with Uma."

Gil's smile wavered, before he rushed and got her. Uma sauntered out, Harry right at her heels. "De Vil," she drawled, stopping in front of him. "You thinking 'bout joining?"

"One of your crew members raped one of my charges," was all he said, his eyes not betraying any emotion.

Uma looked slightly revulsed. There were some lines that even she did not want to cross, and that was one of them. "Which one?"

"Olivia." Uma was rather fond of Olivia, and sure enough, he could see the same bloodlust in her eyes that was by no doubt reflected in his own. Harry's lips pulled back in a snarl.

"You want me to take care of it?"

"No. I want a metal pole." Uma snapped at Harry, and he went off to grab one. When he came back, she handed it to him without hesitation.

"Carlos," she said as he began to walk away. "Make sure he doesn't walk straight again."

Carlos grinned coldly and nodded. Then, he went off to the marketplace.

It was crowded at that time of day. Good, it meant more people would see, and would pass on the news that _no one_ touched Carlos's kids and got away with it.

He found Axel sitting at a table right in front of Jafar's Junk Shop. He grabbed him and swung him around. Axel looked at him, before smirking. "Well, if it isn't Mary Poppins? I was with one of your kids earlier today. We had so much - " Axel stopped talking when the metal pole Carlos was holding swung into his face. Something cracked as he fell on the ground, clutching his cheek. People gathered around to watch. Carlos hit the pole everywhere he could. His head, his ribs, his arms, his back, his legs. 

Axel was pleading for him to stop. "Didn't Olivia plead you to stop?" Carlos snarled out as he swung the pole to Axel's thigh. He cried out in pain. Finally, Carlos deemed him bruised enough, and stopped. A crowd stared at him, both with fear and admiration. He could spot Mal, Evie and Jay all staring at him in disbelief.

"This is a warning," Carlos announced to the stunned occupants. "If anyone hurts a child under my protection, they'll end up like this." He pointed the pole to Axel. Despite having watched Carlos just beat up a man mercilessly with a pole, Carlos knew they were looking for that last bit of cruelty, that real reason they wouldn't mess with him again. Carlos turned his heel and began walking away. He stepped right on Axel's hand, hard, right on the pointed knuckle. It cracked, and the pain-struck man groaned. People gave Carlos a wide berth as he walked away.

When he got back to the orphanage, he saw Diego sitting with Olivia on his lap, Olivia fast asleep. He looked up as Carlos came in. "Took care of it?" he asked as Carlos tossed the metal pole into a closet, along with his jacket.

"Yup," said Carlos, sitting down and pushing Olivia's hair out of her face. "No one touches my kids and gets away with it. No one."


End file.
